1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the invention are directed toward display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device employed in a flexible display device is usually susceptible to moisture and oxygen, so a sealing layer may be provided by alternately stacking organic films and inorganic films. However, in a comparative display device including an organic light emitting display device, the organic films formed utilizing monomers may leak into a peripheral region of pixels. In this case, moisture or oxygen may easily permeate or penetrate into the organic light emitting display device, such that the organic light emitting display may be undesirably deteriorated and also a lifespan and reliability of the display device may be reduced. Additionally, damage, such as cracks, may occur in the inorganic films. Such damage may propagate into internal elements of the display device through the organic films and other inorganic films, and thus the lifespan and reliability of the display device may be further reduced. Furthermore, underlying structures of the display device may be damaged because the underlying structures may be in contact with a mask for forming light emitting layers of the display device.